


지킬게 (I'll protect you)

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, JUYEON LITTLE SPOON RISE, M/M, Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Juyeon was never scared of storms... Was.





	지킬게 (I'll protect you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitedstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitedstars/gifts).

Juyeon wasn't scaredy cat. He wasn't easy to scare, really--just as long as the topic isn't ghosts or anything of that sort. Gore? He can handle that just as good as an everage person would but why would he choose to watch it willingly? Juyeon's naive, not stupid.

  
"I'm not scared." Juyeon repeated to himself. He jumped a bit, hidden by the extremely fluffy comforter he wrapped himself in, when the thunder crashed again. He shook his head, resolute. "I'm not scared!"

  
There was a really bad storm in the area, and while Juyeon was thankful for the break (they couldn't travel to the company building to practice or do schedules in such a ridiculous weather), Juyeon worried for the homeless people and the stray animals who had no home to stay in during the storm...

  
...and yes, Juyeon also worried for himself. He hadn't really been so easily frightened by thunder and lightning before, but maybe it was due to the storms being farther away that it seemed like a walk in the park compared to the storm outside.

  
In their dorm, Juyeon felt like every flash of lightning would strike at him and the thunder would blow their dorm away.

  
Deciding all he needed was a glass of warm milk so he can sleep (hopefully), Juyeon got up slowly from his bed, bringing his hefty blanket around him still as he traversed across the room in a silent journey to not wake Sunwoo.

  
He finally made it to the living room. Juyeon was just closing the door behind him when lightning illuminated everything in the dorm, followed closely by the resounding boom of thunder that sent Juyeon scurrying to the kitchen.

  
Surprisingly, Chanhee was already there, stuffing his face with a pack of low-salt biscuits. Juyeon stood still at the doorway of the kitchen, surprised. Thunder boomed yet again and while Chanhee barely flinched, Juyeon let out an embarrassingly loud whimper that took Chanhee's attention away from his phone.

  
"Oh, hey, Ju-- are you okay?"

  
"Peachy." Juyeon hated how his voice cracked. He quickly cleared his throat, moving closer to Chanhee and sitting on the chair the younger pulled out for him. "Can I have some?"

  
"Why are you up at this hour?" Chanhee asked, opening another pack so they can share.

  
Juyeon gave him a small smile. "I could ask you the same question."

  
"I was hungry." was Chanhee's simple reply, putting his phone away.

  
Lightning flooded the dorm again and Juyeon couldn't help but actually fumble with his biscuit when the thunder soon followed, vibrating in the air. Juyeon flushed, unable to meet Chanhee's wide eyes that were trained on him.

  
"How bad is it?" Chanhee's voice was soft, along with the touch he laid on Juyeon's knee. "Have you gotten a wink of sleep since the storm started?"

  
"It's not usually this bad." Juyeon swallowed, staring at Chanhee's pale hand. "I just... I don't know. It's embarrassing. I'm a really big guy with muscles and I give out this really hot boyfriend vibes, but I'm what, a scaredy cat?"

  
"...really hot boyfriend vibes?" Chanhee snorted. "Where did you even get that?"

  
"Listen, Deobi twitter is a wonderful place."

  
"Juyeon, it doesn't make you less macho or something if you're scared of storms." Chanhee sighed, serious. He squeezed Juyeon's knee to comfort the older, adding, "It's inevitable to be scared of something. Don't worry about it."

  
Juyeon finally moved his eyes from Chanhee's hand to the younger's face. Chanhee was looking at him with those really warm chocolate brown eyes that made Juyeon sigh internally. Truth be told, Juyeon missed Chanhee's natural brown eyes and the expressions they so clearly shared, having it hidden behind bright-colored contacts most of the time.

  
And the hair. Chanhee had finally decided to let the pink go and recently dyed his hair brown. It wasn't his natural black, but to Juyeon, it was close enough and Chanhee was looking closer and closer to the Chanhee Juyeon had a crush on during predebut.

  
He was shook out of his thoughts (and probably creepy staring) by another boom of thunder that made Juyeon jump.

  
"Alright, that does it!" Chanhee quickly cleaned the table and guided Juyeon up from his chair. "Couch or bed?"

  
"Uh, what?"

  
"Where do you want to sleep? Couch or bed?" Chanhee repeated, like he was talking to a preschooler.

  
"Chani, I just told you I couldn't possibly sleep with this--"

  
"I know. Just answer my question, dummy."

  
Juyeon swallowed, heat creeping up his neck at the impossibly lewd scene playing in his head. "Um... Bed?"

  
Chanhee nodded approvingly, dragging him back to his shared room with Sunwoo and Younghoon, who were still in deep sleep and probably dreaming about raccoons and cheesecakes respectively. Chanhee plopped down on Juyeon's vacated bed, patting the space beside him.

  
Juyeon stared at him, confused.

  
"Cuddle with me, you idiot." Juyeon could tell Chanhee was trying to not roll his eyes.

  
Hesitantly, Juyeon made his way closer, sinking one knee onto the mattress and looking so puzzled the entire time that Chanhee gave up and pulled at his shirt, making Juyeon land on the bed with a soft thump.

  
Juyeon held his breath when he realized how close Chanhee's face to his was. He was almost getting cross-eyed with how small the distance between them was, but Chanhee didn't seem fazed.

  
"Aren't you gonna share your blanket?"

  
"Oh, sorry!" Juyeon unravelled the burrito wrap he made with himself and threw the soft and warm material over Chanhee as well.

  
Chanhee made a small sound of agreement. "It smells like you."

  
"Is that bad?" why was Juyeon whispering? Why was his heart beating so fast and strongly like it was about to crawl out of his chest and burrow into Chanhee's? Why the fuck was he so nervous?

  
"Nope. I like it. You smell nice." Chanhee sighed in bliss, edging even closer to a frozen Juyeon. "Tuck your head under my chin."

  
Seeing as Juyeon still had no idea what was happening but he was also feeling really guilty that Chanhee might be losing patience with him, Juyeon complied, trying his best to fit under Chanhee. He was surprised when Chanhee slung an arm over his shoulder, and the other settling on Juyeon's dyed hair, carding through gently.

  
Juyeon, on instinct, slid his own arms around Chanhee's waist, holding him closer and tangling their legs together.

  
"You haven't done this before, have you?" Chanhee asked softly. "You're so stiff. Relax a bit."

  
Honestly, Juyeon was just scared Chanhee could feel his heart hammering in his chest. "Sorry, Chani." he tried to relax, he really did.

  
"Don't apologize, Juyeon, baby... it's okay." Chanhee murmured, combing through Juyeon's hair.

  
Juyeon's face was completely buried into the material of Chanhee's cotton tshirt, so he wasn't aware that lightning basically illuminated the entire place again, but he still heard the thunder and it caused him to jump.

  
Chanhee responded to it with holding Juyeon tighter, pulling the other boy closer so their bodies were flush. "It's okay, Ju. It's okay, baby." he cooed in a whisper.

  
The pet name made Juyeon melt. "Chani... can you um, talk?"

  
"About what?"

  
"Anything. I just want to hear your voice." Juyeon breathed out shakily. "You're helping."

  
"Hmm." Chanhee continued carressing his hair, lulling Juyeon into a safe place. "Are you using a new shampoo? It smells nice, like, even nicer than before. You used to smell like roses, now you smell like vanilla. It's nice, and it stays on even after you left, so I can always smell it."

  
"Do you like it?" /_You sniff me??_/

  
"Of course, I do! It's my favorite smell now." Chanhee hummed, and Juyeon tightened his hold on Chanhee's waist, feeling flushed and sleepy. "You know, I really didn't think you'd fit as a small spoon, but I don't think I would want to cuddle with you in any other way."

  
"I can be a big spoon too!" Juyeon whined, sleepiness laced in his voice.

  
"Oh? We'll see, baby. We'll see."

  
Chanhee didn't receive a verbal answer, only the starting of Juyeon's soft snores vibrating from his chest. Chanhee waited patiently for the next strike of lightning and thunder to see if Juyeon would wake up again, but when Juyeon continued to peacefully slumber, Chanhee allowed himself to close his eyes as well.

  
"Goodnight, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who thinks Juyeon isn't a little spoon, come fight me my twitter @ is @juyeonieee
> 
> also i hope you guys enjoyed this short fluff! chani and juyeon would be very happy if you did!! have a good day and thank you for reading!!


End file.
